


JBMELAP

by jun3roo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun3roo/pseuds/jun3roo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woman wakes up with amnesia in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JBMELAP

**Author's Note:**

> original work I've been thinking and slowly writing out for the last couple years, finally want to try and get it down/done

'A rustling noise. What is that? And... dripping? Huh. The ground is soft.' A woman lay on the ground with her eyes closed. She could feel her body sprawled out at an awkward angle. Not wanting to open her eyes she stretches her hand out and grabs the first thing she feels, earth and leaves. She let go of the dirt in her hand.  Her head was pounding. 'Where am I?' 


End file.
